Valentine's Gift
by Patrycja444d
Summary: What will happen when Brady wants to help some girl with her love life? Will he be smart enough to unite two lovers even if their parents not willing to let them be? And what with his own love life?


Hi, everyone. Well… Before you will read it I want to say that it's my first. 'What first?' you ask. First story on the side, first one-shot ever, first (slightly) Brakayla story, first story in English. I really wanted that this story will released today (Valentines) and that's why I hadn't have time to checked out mistakes, so… I'm sorry for my grammar -_-' I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p>It was 10th of February. Valentine's Day will be for couple of days. It wasn't any special day on Kinkow. Boomer wasn't sad about that. He didn't have luck with girls so it was better for him that Valentines were like any other day. He thought that Brady thinks similar to him but was wrong. Brady loved Valentines. Why? Well… He can give Mikayla something and she can't give it back. Simple answer that you probably were keeping in your minds. Yeah, he loved Valentines because of that but not only because of it. He would never say that but he liked when people were happy and in love. He was a boy and that wasn't too manly thinking that lovey-dovey couples are such a beautiful view. He didn't like that Valentines aren't special but he couldn't say anything.<p>

The kings were in their room. Boomer was reading a comic, while Brady took his guitar and started write a song. Normally he should write about love to Mikayla or cookies but not this time. He was thinking about Valentines and couldn't focus on the song.

"Bro, could you stop playing, please? I can't read." Boomer spoke.

"Sorry, I will go take a walk."

"Whatever."

Brady put away his instrument and went out of the castle. He was walking along the beach and watching villagers. There were a lot of people. Valentines maybe weren't special but love was in the air. Most of the people around was hugging or just walking hand by hand. He even didn't know when he smiled. When he was looking at those happy couples, his heart was warming up. He looked at his watch. He was walking about an hour now and should going back to the castle. When he was near home, he heard silent sniffing. He looked around a little surprised by the sound. He saw someone's sitting few steps further on the top of middle sized rock. He wasn't sure what he should do, but finally went closer to unknown person. A girl, maybe a little older than him, was sitting there with her face filled with tears and uncontrollably but silently crying. He didn't watching somebody's tears, even strangers. He knew that she was sitting here because she didn't want to be found right now. When he was near her, he cleared his throat and the girl quickly turn around. She was scared that Brady saw her and apologizing, stood up wanting to go away.

"Wait. I didn't want to watched or scared you."

"I'm sorry my king. I shouldn't be here. I'm really sorry."

"Okay, it's nothing wrong with you being here." Brady looked at her face and saw that she has some problem. "Sit down, please."

She did what he said to her. She was scared even when he told her not be. It was the first time when she was so close to the king. She wasn't thinking that the king will be walking this way or will hear her sniffing.

"Could you tell me what's wrong?" Brady asked.

"It's my problem, my king. You shouldn't be bothering yourself by me, my majesty."

"I'm the king. You're a villager. Villagers problems are my problems. Besides I don't like to watch you're crying. So, what happened?"

"Well… I really like my friend. I think I can tell that I love him, but…" She put her head down.

"But…?"

"…but I can't be with him. He failed the hunt. My dad cough him five minutes before sun raised up. I wish that my parents could see how he is like. He really care about me and would never break his promises or break rules. I need only one day to show my parents that he is a good guy." She was crying again.

"Shh… don't cry. Everything will be fine."

"No, it will not. There's any way that they could let me meet him."

"I told you before. I'm the king and I promise you that you will have a chance to convince your parents." He give her a small hug and smiled softly. "Better go home. It's late. And don't cry he wouldn't like see your tears." She smiled at him. "A lot better. I will go now. Oh… I forgot asked you what your name is?"

"Alyson but friends called me Aly."

"So, Aly don't worry and I will take care of your problem."

"Thank you, my king."

They smiled last time and Brady went to the castle. When he stepped the doorway, he saw angry Mikayla sitting on the couch in the throne room. He wasn't sure why she is so angry but it was probably involve his late returning. He swallowed hard and came closer to the furious girl. He was really surprised when Mikayla looked at him, said hello and looked back at the front door. He didn't want to know what was upsetting the girl, so he went quickly upstairs. Boomer didn't move from his previous spot. He was still lying on the bed. He looked bored.

"Hey Boom, why is Mikayla so mad?" Brady asked.

"New guard didn't come on time. Is she still waiting for him to showed up?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly they heard yelling from downstairs. It was Mikayla. They quickly went out of the room. When they were in the throne room, they watched angry Mikayla yelling at the guard. He was young, a little older than kings. When Mikayla stopped screaming, kings came closer. The guy was explaining why he wasn't on time. Normally it wasn't something what Brady would like to hear but the guard captured his attention. He was talking about missing girl who he must founded. She came back few minutes ago. He wanted to talk to her because he saw that her face was red from crying, but her parents didn't let him. Brady looked at the boy's face. He was really sad. He looked heartbreaking like Aly. That had to be the boy she was talking about. He really cared about her. Brady was even more determinate to help them. He was ready to calm down Mikayla, but he didn't have to. She sighed heavy and told the guard to be on time next day. Mikayla and Boomer went back upstairs. Before the guard went on his duty, Brady called him.

"Yes, my majesty."

"The girl that you were talking about… Is her name Alyson?"

"Yeah… How did you know, my king?"

"Well… I met her an hour ago. She told me about hunt and her parents."

"Oh…" He was upset.

"I promised her that will take care of yours problem but I have to know more about your situation."

They went outside to talk. The guard, Arthur, told the king whole story. Before Aly's father cough him, he helped some little bird. A bird got entangled in the net. The boy had a tender heart. When they ended talking, Brady went to his room. Boomer wasn't there this time. Brady took out some book from under his bed. He opened the book and started reading. It was his favorite book or rather album with pictures. He found the page he was looking for. There was picture of his parents. They looked so happy together. He always loved looking at that picture. He knew then that they loved each other and nobody could parted them. Brady smiled to himself and closed the album. He was sure that he must help Aly and Artie. Brady spend next day at the beach. He sat on a rock and watched people. He was thinking about situation. Everything that he come up with, wasn't good enough. He sighed and stood up. He had to come back to the castle. There was movie night today and he must be there. He sat on a chair and took bowl of popcorn. Boomer sat on his right and Mikayla on his left side. The movie was really boring for him. It was some romantic-comedy. He loved lovey-dovey couples, of course, but he hated chick-flicks. Why? Well. People in the movie weren't truly in love and, in the real world, they were. He liked real love, not some playing love. When movie ended, Boomer was crying and Mikayla had a soft smile on her face. Brady only rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, Mikayla saw that and glared at him. He cough her look and smiled cockily.

"Do you want me to kiss you like Edward kissed Bella? I'm up for it." He raised considerably his brows.

„What's wrong with you?"

„What do you mean, Mikayla?"

"The movie was great and…"

"Pff… It was the lamest movie ever."

"What?" She looked at him angrily.

"I told you. Come on. The vampire who fall in love with some strange girl. Whatever. Vampires don't exist. Besides love to the end of their life… it's more than lame."

"You know what? You're just a jerk that don't have heart!"

She stormed of the room with wet eyes. Brady wanted to go after her but Boomer stopped him. She was too angry right now. Brady sighed. He was angry at himself. He didn't want to upset Mikayla. He went to his room and lay down on his bed. He fell asleep. When he got up next morning, he had a plan. He wasn't sure if it will work. He had to convince his brother to his idea. He wanted to organize a party. Valentine's party. He thought about his plan and what he needed to do. First he needed his brother acceptance. Boomer was downstairs eating breakfast.

"Hi, Boom. Can we talk for a while?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"There is a Valentine's Day in two days and I thought that maybe we should organize some party?"

"No, Bro. You know that I have a hard luck with ladies lately."

"Well… Only when they see you. What about masquerade party? They wouldn't see you."

"Hm… it's not a bad idea. Maybe Beyonce will arrive."

"Yeeeaaah… right."

Brady smiled and went to the dungeon. He needed a band that could play on the party. When he did what he wanted to do, he came back upstairs to his room. Fortunately there was no sign of Boomer. Brady took piece of paper and quickly wrote a message to Alyson. When he finished, he called for Mahama and give him the message. Next, he hired people to decorate front of the castle. He also needed beautiful flowers to decoration. It was really dark outside, so he knew that Mikayla don't let him go without a guardian. She was angry at him but couldn't stopped being the guard. She brought with her Arthur. They went silently. Brady felt awkwardness between them but didn't know what to say and not get Mikayla mad. When they were in the middle of the jungle, they heard some noise in front of them. Brady hid behind a rock and watched like Mikayla was pulling of her machete and preparing to fight. Then Arthur came closer to trees and looked down at the ground. He bowed down and picked up something. Brady looked at the boy and at the weird thing in his hands. It was little bunny. Artie took out a bandage and tied animal's leg. Brady was watching the scene with a slight smile. When they knew that there is nothing dangerous around, Brady was looking for flowers. There wasn't too much flowers that he could approve. Then he saw what he was looking for. Maybe they didn't know this but he read The Great Book. One time he saw there a beautiful flower that grows only on Kinkow. The flowers were really amazing, blue with light purple stripes on the side. He collected flowers and they could going back to the castle. Arthur took the bunny with him. He wanted to take care of bunny's paw that was injured. When Mikayla and Brady stepped into the throne room, there was Mahama. Brady waited until Mikayla went to her room and talked to the guard. Aly got the message. Brady smiled and went to sleep.

Everything were ready for a big day. Last things they needed were clothes and masks. Brady ordered Mason and Mahama go to the shop and buy the items. Boomer searched for his best shoes and t-shirt. Brady didn't have time for it now. He forgot tell Artie to come for the party. His only problem was Mikayla. She wasn't one of the girls who spend four hours on doing make-up or choosing clothes. Brady stepped carefully into throne room. When he was stepping outside, Mikayla showed up.

"King Brady, where are you going?"

"Umm… nowhere…" She looked at him. "So… I got to go."

Before she said something, Brady quickly went in Arthur's house direction. She was suspicious. There was something strange in Brady's behavior. Mikayla went after the king. She didn't want him to see her. She was puzzled when she saw Brady talking to Artie and even more surprised when new guard smiled to him. Arthur's eyes were shining and she didn't know why. She had to hide behind a tree while Brady was going next to her. Mikayla went back to the castle where Brady was checking decorations. She wanted to speak to him but Boomer stepped into throne room and spoke to co-king.

"Hey, Bro. What you think?" Boomer had swanky shoes and light yellow buttoned shirt.

"Cool, Boom. Don't forget about your mask."

Boomer smiled widely and went to his room. Then Mason and Mahama stood up in the doorway. They brought the rest of items. Mikayla was helping with decorations all day and couldn't talk to king Brady. She was so tired in the evening that she didn't have energy to go ask Brady about previous situation with new guard. She fell asleep immediately on the couch in the throne room. Brady looked at her. She couldn't be there all night. He looked around, looking for Mason or Mahama to carry Mikayla to her room. He didn't see them. He was a little scared but he took her and carried her upstairs. He opened a door silently and came closer to girl's bed. Brady put the girl to bed carefully and stepped back. Before he closed the door, he watched like she turned in his direction. Brady smiled seeing how peaceful she is in this moment. He closed the door silently and went to his room. Boomer was trying on masks. Brady had to crouch or he could be hit by one of masks that Boom didn't approve. Next to him fell a black mask. Brady took it and decided that this is the mask for him. Brady checked out everything again. Flowers, food and decorations were at appropriate places. It was a big day, not for him but for Alyson and Arthur. He was really nervous. He didn't know if his plan will work out. Artie came to the king with a bunny in his hands and asked if he can put the bunny in a basket that was putted on one of the tables. The king agreed. The place was full of people at 6 pm. Everyone had a mask on the face. Artie stood close to Brady and looked for Alyson. He saw her and came to her. Brady watched like Arthur is asking Aly to dance. He smiled to himself and looked around. On his left Boomer tried ask to dance some girl. Mikayla and Mason were standing awkwardly. Both of them couldn't dance. Brady wanted to ask Mikayla but she was still angry at him. He sighed and looked at his right side. There were couple people that were watching Aly. He figured out that they must be her parents. They were smiling. Yes, the plan was working but then everything went wrong. The Moon showed up and lighted up a basket with bunny inside. One moment later there wasn't any sweet bunny but giant Tarantula person. He was much bigger than any of previous enemies that kings were fighting. People started screaming. Mason pulled out his sword and started fighting with a man. The man was too strong and pushed Mason to the side. The best guard hit on some branch and blacked out. Brady saw that Mikayla was pulling out her machete. He walked quickly behind Tarantula's person back and cough Mikayla covering her mouth. The enemy didn't see them and his attention directed at Arthur and Alyson. Artie saw that giant person want to attack his love, so he stood up in front of the girl. He wanted to protect her. He didn't think about himself. Aly was the most important person in his life and nobody could hurt her. He started fighting. Brady was still held Mikayla. The giant man hit Arthur. Artie's mask fell on the floor. The guard stood up. His left arm was injured but he couldn't let the enemy hurt somebody, especially Aly. They were fighting couple minutes when the giant man fell down. Arthur was breathing hard. Boomer was standing above the Tarantula's person with a broken vase in his hands. Brady sighed relief that it's over. Then he felt a movement. Brady forgot that Mikayla is still in his grasp. He released her from his hands. She wanted to yell at him but they heard that someone else was screaming. They looked at Arthur. Aly's parents were standing in front of him. Her father was holding Alyson while her mother was yelling at the boy. Artie backed out a little and watched her in terror. Brady was really mad right now and couldn't stop himself. He walked in front of woman.

"What are you doing?" Brady asked woman. "Arthur saved your daughter's life and you're yelling at him. Don't you see that they love each other? Who cares that he failed a hunt? He is more caring, honest and helpful person than any other man on this island."

"But…"

"No 'buts'. If you don't want them dating then I will put you to the dungeon and I will release you when they get married or something."

Brady walked to Arthur and Aly that was hanging her lover's hand. He smiled at them and they did the same. Brady looked at Alyson's parents. They weren't sure what to do. The king was serious. They looked at each other and came closer to his daughter. They looked at the couple and smiled slightly. Aly and Artie smiled widely and the girl hugged her mom, thanking her. Aly thanked her father, too, and hugged Arthur. They looked into each other eyes and kissed. The whole kingdom congratulated them. Brady watched their happy faces. He couldn't resist and smiled softly to himself. Music started playing and new couple were dancing on the dance floor. Mason woke up and some woman asked him to dance. Boomer also found some girl that was happy to dance with the king and hero of the party. Brady was really happy for them all. They were his family and the most important people in his life. He watched them dancing and sighed closing his eyes. Then he heard someone's steps. He looked up and saw Mikayla next to him.

"That's why you organized this party." She looked at Aly and Arthur.

"Yup. They should be together. It's my gift for them. Valentine's gift."

"Brady… Why you said that love to the end of life is lame?"

"Because it isn't romantic when you live eternally. The most beautiful thing is when you love someone no matter what, even if the person don't love you back."

He smiled. Mikayla did the same. Finally she was understanding Brady's behavior. He didn't care about movie because it wasn't a real life. She smiled to herself and pulled surprised Brady on the dance floor. He was shocked at first but when he saw Mikayla's soft smile, he knew that she isn't mad anymore. They danced happily. Mikayla looked up at the king. He was watching couples around them with shining eyes. She changed her mind. Brady wasn't his goofy himself anymore. He was a man that she was looking for all her life. The feelings she discovered were a beautiful beginning. The beginning of new relationship… and love.


End file.
